


I Can Only Imagine

by livingoffcourage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Top Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingoffcourage/pseuds/livingoffcourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves times like these. The times where he’s home alone while his dad has another long shift, and he’s full of pent up energy that he can’t get rid of through lacrosse. He lays on his bed, the sheets rolled down around his ankles, and pulls off his jeans, until he’s laying there in his boxers, already writhing around a bit.</p>
<p>He thinks about Derek first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Only Imagine

He loves times like these. The times where he’s home alone while his dad has another long shift, and he’s full of pent up energy that he can’t get rid of through lacrosse. He lays on his bed, the sheets rolled down around his ankles, and pulls off his jeans, until he’s laying there in his boxers, already writhing around a bit.

He thinks about Derek first. He always thinks about Derek to be honest. He wonders what makes him tick, how he likes to start. Does he just go for it? Or does he sit and fantasize like Stiles does, while slowly palming himself. And does he like lube, or is there enough pre-cum for him to use instead. Does he talk a lot? He’s always had the feeling that Derek, so quiet and solemn a majority of the time, would get loud. Really loud. He would start moaning and begging and sobbing because he’s so desperate to be loved, to be fucked. He would bottom. At least that’s what Stiles loves imagining. Derek would look so good with a blush high on his cheeks as he slowly rolls his hips. Taking control, always wanting to be in control. He would love being on top, love looking down at whoever is below him. He’d use them. He’d put one hand on their chest, pinning them down, and the other around himself, doing what makes him feel good. He’d ride them for as long as he pleased, until the both of them are so strung out. He’d moan and scream and tell them how good they’re being for him. Derek would praise them, make them so eager for more they couldn’t stop pounding up into him. He’d let his eyes change. He’d finally let go. He’d let his mouth run wild, spitting every single thought coming to his mind in that moment. He’d go faster and faster, and when he finally reached his climax, he would be so beautiful. Derek is always so fucking beautiful. He’d ride his partner through their orgasm, still mumbling, still whining high in his throat. He’d nuzzle into their neck, holding onto them so tightly. Holding onto Stiles so tightly. 

Stiles wishes Derek were here now. He’s so hard, writhing and moaning. Still holding on, hand still above his boxers. If only Derek were here to use him, to ride him. To praise him. Stiles can’t handle it anymore. He spits on his hand and shoves it down into his boxers. He starts jerking himself so roughly, pre-cum already dripping onto his fingers. He’d kill to have Derek on top of him. To feel the solid weight above him, to have Derek looking down at him. 

His toes are already curling when suddenly, another image pops into his mind. 

Lydia.

She’d be just like Derek, so dominating, taking over everything. He can imagine her, laying out on her bed, just like Stiles is now, naked with the sheets everywhere, so disheveled. Her hair spread out around her head, flowing over her shoulders. She wastes no time, already fucking herself on three fingers before her partner is even undressed. She would get so sick of waiting, she would run her free hand down her body, stroking her clit slow and hard. Her moans quiet and perfect. Teasing the other person, making them desperate to be with her, to be in her. 

Stiles is so close. So, so close. He wishes one of them were here. 

Or even better: both. 

He moans harshly as he imagines the two together. Derek eating her out while fucking himself with her vibrator. Her gripping his hair so tightly, pulling it. He tells her to let go, stop being so quiet, stop trying to hide her pleasure. 

Stiles has one hand gripping his sheet. He swears he’s about to tear a hole through them. 

He would love to watch. He knows they’d put on a show for him. They’d be even louder and make everything even rougher. Derek, still with the vibrator in his ass, would slide into Lydia, fucking her so deep. She would tell him exactly what she wanted. Would they let Stiles join in? Would Derek let him slide the vibrator out, and start fucking him instead? Derek would be fighting his own pleasure, not sure whether to thrust forward, or fuck himself on Stiles’ cock. Lydia would be screaming, getting fucked so well from the force of both Derek and himself. Stiles would latch on to Derek’s neck, sucking marks, biting down on a particularly good thrust. He would reach around Derek and pull Lydia’s legs apart as far as they would go. He’d speed up, until all of them were on the edge. Would they all cum at once? 

God. Just the thought sends Stiles over the edge of his own orgasm. He yells Derek’s name, he moans Lydia’s right after. He can’t stand it anymore. He turns over and rubs himself against the sheets trying to get through it. 

After he’s finished, he can barely think to pull the sheet up to cover himself before he passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm no longer a smut-virgin! This is the first piece of explicit porn I've ever written, so I don't know if this is even good, but I think there's always room for more Bottom!Derek, Stiles masturbation, and Derek/Stiles/Lydia threesomes.


End file.
